Katara and the Kyoshi Warrior
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Katara and Sokka meet the Kyoshi Warriors, and Katara is intrigued by their beautiful leader. Warning: sexual content.


**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story. This specific part is Chapter 6 (the Kyoshi Warriors) of Katara's Desires.  
**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series. Katara is 15, Sokka is 17, and Suki is 18. These are the ages from the movie/manga (I guessed on Suki's though).

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

WARNING: This chapter contains hints of incest.

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

Aang was determined to learn waterbending. Katara was given a rare waterbending scroll in Kyoshi Village, and they finally decided to use it. However, Aang had trouble learning this new element. Water was the element of change and acceptance. Aang didn't know it yet, but his anger and sorrow over the death of his people was preventing him from being able to master it. He decided to go to the Northern Air Temple, so he could meditate and try to contact his spirit guide.

Katara and Sokka woke up just in time to see him fly away on Appa. Aang felt guilty for leaving after Sokka had advised him not to, but he just had to try. While he was gone, Katara and Sokka were ambushed by Fire Nation soldiers, but they were saved by a group of warriors from the village of Kyoshi. They had been following them and wished to aid them on their way to the northern edge of the Earth Kingdom. Their leader's name was Suki, and Katara had never met anyone like her. She was so strong and fearless, and yet she was as beautiful as any other young woman. After they were all introduced, the Kyoshi Warriors trained with the Water Tribe siblings. Sokka enjoyed learning from these talented women, and he picked up on most of their moves rather quickly.

Katara was going along with the training, but she couldn't take her eyes off Suki. She was so graceful and fit, and her makeup was lovely. Her long raven hair flowed in the breeze as she practiced her martial arts. Katara was smitten; she had never known any young women close to Suki's age. She was a sight to behold, and she was certainly the most attractive of the warrior women. Her long dressed showed off much of her form, and the thin fabric revealed her shapely legs. Suki didn't seem to take much notice of Katara; she was interested in Sokka, which made sense. Suki was nearly nineteen years old, and Sokka was seventeen. Sokka was equally smitten by the lovely young woman, and he flirted while they trained. Katara became jealous and made an excuse to take a break, so she could be by herself. Sokka was so distracted that he didn't even protest her going off on her own.

*Katara walked in the woods for nearly an hour. When she got back to the camp, she heard soft moans of pleasure. She looked from behind a tree and saw Suki and Sokka; the other Kyoshi Warriors appeared to have left. Katara was very aroused by the sounds they were making. Sokka's deep moans made her want her brother more than ever. She wished to join them, but she knew she couldn't.

*Suki looked up and smirked at him. "It seems that you've smeared my warrior paint."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you with that," Sokka said frantically as he reached for her face.

"I was only teasing. It's fine. I'll just wash myself off in the river, and luckily we always carry extra war paint for such an occasion."

"Does this happen often?" asked Sokka with curiosity.

"Indeed it does. We Kyoshi Warriors take pride in our virginities, but that does not mean that we don't indulge ourselves in other "activities"."

Katara watched the thin beauty stand up and walk towards the river.

"Uh yeah, you go…clean yourself. I should go look for my sister," Sokka stammered.

"I'll be here when you return," Suki replied.

*Katara followed Suki to the river. She didn't truly know what she intended to do, but she at least wanted a chance to speak with the warrior. When she found Suki, the gorgeous young woman was on her hands and knees. She was attempting to wash her face, but she was having a difficult time with one of her soiled eyebrows. While she struggled, Katara had a perfect view of her tight behind. The thin green dress fitted to her form, and there was a revealing crease that Katara could not take her eyes off of. The young girl felt her undergarments getting wet, and she panicked. "You're beautiful!" She blurted out.

Suki turned her head without changing positions. "Thank you," she said calmly, and she continued to wash her face. She didn't seem to be surprised at all by Katara's words. Suki was still technically a virgin, but she had had many different sexual experiences. A few of these involved members of the same sex, and she was familiar with the nervous tone of a curious pubescent girl. Suki intended to enjoy seducing the Water Tribe girl, and she had a feeling that Katara was quite seduced already.

"Would you help me put on my war paint?" she asked.

"Uh, of course." Katara walked over to Suki as she slowly stood up, and she handed Katara a small brush and some red and white paint.

"It's much easier having someone else do it," Suki smiled.

Katara was afraid that her eyes would give her true feelings away, so she avoided eye contact. Her role had been reversed. She was no longer the seductive young woman, she was now the nervous child. She started applying the red lines on Suki's face, and she couldn't resist looking into her dark brown eyes. Suddenly Katara was frozen in place. Suki's eyes were full of lust and confidence, and Katara could tell that she had been found out with just one look. She stepped back and gasped. Katara suddenly felt guilty for spying on Suki and Sokka, and she felt unsure about her feelings towards Suki. She almost burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"For looking at you like I did…" Katara still didn't want to admit that she spied on her and Sokka, so she left that particular part out.

"Looking at me like what?" Suki asked coyly.

"When you were bent over I stared in a way I shouldn't have…and the way I looked into your eyes was wrong…"

"You stared?" Suki playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I feel awful. It was an invasion of your privacy, and a girl shouldn't look at another girl that way…"

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Suki replied as she gracefully bent over in front of the quivering girl. "Does this please you?"

Katara didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked by Suki's behavior, but she suddenly realized that Suki was serious. The warrior appeared to be interested in Katara as well, but Katara was still unsure about the situation.

Suki slowly pulled up her dress and revealed her skin tight undergarments. They were pale green, and they hugged her long legs and tight buttocks. Katara still didn't know what to say or do, but she looked closely at the warrior's generous display. She could see every curve of Suki's lower body, and that included her private areas. Suki's womanhood appeared to be quite large, and it looked so inviting. "You may touch me if you'd like," purred the seductress.

"Uh…I'm not…I mean…are you sure?" Katara finally answered.

"Are you?" Suki very much enjoyed Katara's shyness, and moved her behind back and forth playfully.

*Katara's mouth was dry, and she couldn't form any words. But she had made up her mind, and she wasn't going to turn back now. She lowered herself and began to stroke Suki's firm legs, and she loved the feel of her toned muscles. Suki remained silent and didn't move, so Katara continued. She quickly grabbed Suki's equally firm cheeks, and she rubbed her thumbs around the tight green fabric. Suki finally responded. "Oh my. Aren't you the eager one? I was worried that I would have to force myself on you, but it seems that your shyness has passed. Please continue."

Katara loved Suki's mature voice, and her lustful tone only made it more attractive. Soon Katara found the edge of Suki's green tights, and she carefully pulled them off. She did this with her eyes closed, for her confidence was beginning to wane again.

"Have I met your expectations," Suki said without turning her head back. Katara opened her eyes and was left speechless; Suki's nude form was breathtaking. Katara couldn't find the words to express herself, so she let her actions do the talking. She could no longer hesitate with such a beautiful and generous offer right before her eyes. She rubbed Suki's legs to feel her smooth skin for a moment, and Katara's gentle touch gave Suki chills. The warrior often preferred the slow and gentle loving of a girl over the brief and rough love of a man. Katara wanted to rub every inch of Suki's exposed body, but she was becoming impatient with her own foreplay.

**(missing paragraphs due to graphic/explicit material)**

*Soon Katara was fully nude, and she pulled off the remaining clothing the warrior had on. Her shapely body was completely bare, and the proud warrior blushed. Her skin was a beautifully subtle copper tone, and her nipples were a dusky brown color. Suki was nearly four years older than Katara, and it showed. She was quite thin, but her curves were more developed than Katara's. They both had fairly small breasts, but they were also noticeably different. Katara's were petite and perky, and they bounced slightly when she walked. Suki's breasts were larger and fuller, but they were firm and tight like the rest of her body. Katara's desire for the warrior was now more apparent than before; her eyes roamed over Suki's body.

*Suki couldn't get over how fast the Water Tribe girl had changed, and she loved it. She quickly stood up and trapped Katara in a passionate kiss.

Neither of them could find the will to stop, until Katara's dark curls began to rub against Suki's smoothness. Suki was surprised by the amount of hair that covered the pubescent girl's mound. It wasn't overly hairy and disgusting like many lovers she had been with, but it was bountiful and quite lovely. Suki however was completely shaved, and Katara was a little jealous of her smooth lips. While she was admiring them, Suki pushed her down to the ground and mounted her.

"I want you," she said bluntly.

"I want you too," Katara replied.

"I'll try to be gentle."

"Do whatever you want," Katara cooed.

**(missing paragraphs due to graphic/explicit material)**

"I love you," Katara whispered.

Suki lifted her head and smiled. "I'm flattered, but I think you may need to think about what you just said."

Katara suddenly felt horrible. Aang was her real love, and she had thrown that word around like it was nothing. She also betrayed the boy by making love with this young woman rather than him. "I have to go. We're done," she said muttered.

"I'm sorry. Have I offended you?"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done this." Katara couldn't look at Suki. She hastily put her clothes back on and went back to the camp.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


End file.
